Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours
by shakamia
Summary: Ils venaient de se réveiller dans un hangar vide mais ils ne savaient pas encore que des choses étranges allaient se passer


**Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours**

Lian

Résumé : Ils venaient de se réveiller dans un hangar vide mais ils ne savaient pas encore que des choses étranges allaient se passer

Note : After FN

**Narrateur : Max**

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, j'étais allongée dans une grande pièce sans fenêtre, certainement une cave, ou un hangar. J'étais attachée à une sorte de lit. J'ai tourné la tête, ouch, ça faisait mal, je me sentais un peu groggy. Alec était à côté sur un autre lit. Il n'y avait rien autour de nous. Tout était vide mis à part 2 porte perfusions.

M Alec, Alec, réveille toi.

A Mmmm. Max.

M Oui, réveille toi, allez, il faut sortir de là.

J'avais réussi à me décrocher les poignets, j'avais défait les attaches de mes chevilles.

Il était complètement réveillé à présent, réveillé et quasiment nu, comme moi d'ailleurs. Stop Max, pense à la manière de sortir d'ici.

M Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

A Non, enfin oui, White et puis j'ai été touché par un fusil hypodermique et après c'est le noir…Dis Max, tu te rends compte que tu es quasiment nue.

M En sous vêtements et puis…

A Je rigole. On y va ?

Il m'a surprise, lui d'habitude si…bref, tant mieux, on n'avait pas le temps et je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise dans mon shorty en dentelle et soutiens gorge. Heureusement que ce matin là j'avais eu l'idée géniale de ne pas mettre de string !

Nous sommes sortis de la pièce, il n'y avait personne, pas de garde, d'infirmiers, rien. C'était bizarre de déambuler en sous vêtements. Nous étions quasiment dehors lorsque nous avons entendu des voix. J'ai tout de suite cherché un lieur où nous cacher.

A On a 2 options, soit les attaquer, soit chercher une planque.

M Comme celle-ci ?

Il m'a rapidement poussée et a doucement refermé derrière lui. On a attendu que les voix s'éloignent avant d'oser sortir.

A Dis moi Maxie, toi, moi, un placard, tu trouve pas qu'il y a des signes ?

M Tais toi, ils sont passés. On y va.

A Tiens. Prends cette blouse.

M …Merci.

Nous sommes sortis sans tomber sur personne. Je me sentais mieux avec un quelque chose sur le dos, Alec quant à lui ne semblait pas être mal à l'aise à moitié nu. Tous les transgéniques avaient un rapport au corps qui m'était complètement étranger. Nous étions dans le secteur 4, et après avoir pris les égouts, encore, nous avons pu rejoindre TC.

Là bas tout le monde a été soulagé mais surtout très surpris par notre tenue ; nous avions apparemment disparu en tout début de matinée, lors d'une mission pour le veilleur. Logan nous avait envoyés chercher des dossiers compromettants dans le bureau du grand patron de la Chambers. Il était impliqué dans des histoires de détournement de pensions. Nous sommes entrés mais nous n'en sommes jamais sortis et nous n'avions pas les dossiers.

Cindy avait apparemment prévenu Logan de notre absence quand nous ne nous sommes pas présentés à Jam Pony. Ils avaient ensuite appelé TC. Dix et Mole avaient mis sur pied une mission qui aurait lieu ce soir là ; au cas ou nous ne serions pas rentrés.

Notre première destination a bien entendu été l'infirmerie.

K Alors vous 2, on a enfin de vos nouvelles. Ça va ?

A La grande forme.

K Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

M On a rencontré White lors d'une de nos missions.

K Et vous n'êtes pas plus amochés que ça, pas de blessure par balle, de torture…rien.

A Il se ramollit.

M Apparemment on nous a injecté quelque chose. On ne sait pas ce que c'est ni quelles vont en être les effets secondaires.

K Ok, vous allez bien jusqu'à présent ?

M Oui

A Toujours.

K Pas de symptômes, maux de têtes, troubles de la vison, équilibre, mémoire ou autre ?

A Rien du tout. Tout va bien.

K Et toi Max ?

M Ca va.

K Bon, si ça va, qui passe le premier pour la prise de sang ?

Lorsque nous sommes finalement sortis, rien n'avait été détecté. Je suis passée à ma chambre pour m'habiller et je suis rentrée chez moi, Cindy m'attendait. Elle m'a sauté au cou. Après une petite conversation et avant de me coucher, j'ai appelé Logan histoire de le rassurer.

M Logan ?

L Allo Max, tu vas bien ?

M Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

L Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mes dossiers ?

M Il y a eu un petit problème.

L Qu'est ce qu'Alec a fait ?

M Rien du tout, c'était White. On a été capturés au sein de Chambers Entreprise, on s'est réveillés dans un hangar dans le secteur 4.

L Il voulait savoir pour son fils je suppose.

M Je ne sais pas, en fait, je ne me souviens pas qu'il nous ait interrogés. Entre notre capture et notre fuite, aucun souvenir.

L Bizarre mais si tu dis que ça va. Repose toi. Bonne nuit Max. Tu passeras demain pour qu'on parle de la mission.

M Bonne nuit Logan.

Lorsque j'ai raccroché, je ne me sentais pas très bien, Logan pouvait ne pas être très sensible et délicat quelques fois.

2 jours plus tard, on nous avait confirmé que notre sang ne contenait rien et comme nous n'avions pas de symptôme de quoi que ce soit…On s'est contentés de faire des recherches sur le hangar du secteur 4, contrôler les allers et venues.

Apparemment personne n'est jamais retourné là bas. White n'a pas été vu, ni aucun familier. Bizarre quand même.

Je venais de rentrer chez moi, Cindy ne dormirait pas là cette nuit. Tout avait été super, non, qu'est ce que je raconte, rien n'est jamais super, disons qu'il n'y avait pas eu de problème jusqu'à ce soir. J'étais de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'Alec foire tout encore une fois !

Le boulot, rien à signaler, Normal est toujours aussi lui, la journée est passée relativement pas trop lentement et j'ai pu passer chez Logan pour discuter.

Bien entendu ce moment avec lui est passé trop vite. Il m'a fait des lasagnes. J'aime quand il cuisine pour moi, je trouve ça si… bref, c'était bien jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que « Monsieur je foire tout » avait merdé encore une fois.

L Qu'est ce qui se passe Max ?

M Il se passe que Dix vient de me dire que l'expédition de ce soir est arrivée mais qu'il y a eu un petit accrochage.

L Rien de grave ?

M Non, tout va bien mais c'est Alec qui conduisait l'expédition. Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Je suis désolée Logan.

L Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

M Merci, j'ai vraiment apprécié.

C'était vrai, j'avais apprécié, vraiment et lorsque j'étais avec lui, je profitais réellement de lui et j'étais bien, repoussant toutes mes craintes. Mais dès que je passais sa porte, toutes les objections à notre histoire se bousculaient à nouveau dans ma tête.

Je suis allée directement au Crash, c'est là qu'Alec se rendait d'après Dix, et je l'ai trouvé en train de jouer au billard.

Je me suis dirigée en grandes enjambées vers lui. Il ne s'est même pas retourné pour me saluer ; il était conscient de ma présence dès que j'entrais dans un lieu comme je l'étais de la sienne.

A Salut Max, que me vaut ce plaisir…

M Oh ferme là Alec, suis moi.

Je l'ai entraîné dehors, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'explique devant tout le monde.

A Désolé les gars, quand elle veut quelque chose….vu son tempérament, vaut mieux pas dire non.

M Ferme là !

…

A Bon, Maxie, maintenant qu'on est dehors, que comptes tu faire de moi ?

M Tais toi. Il paraît que t'as encore foiré, je croyais que c'était une simple mission « on entre on sort ? »

A On est entrés, on est sortis. Mission accomplie. Rien à dire.

M Mais vous avez été vus, ils savent que ce sont des transgéniques qui ont fait le coup !

A Max ; on était cagoulés, même s'ils sont compris que nous étions des transgéniques, de toute façon ils nous mettent tout sur le dos.

M Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Là je m'étais retenue mais je n'en pouvais plus, je lui ai donné un grand coup dans le bras. Il m'a alors regardée dans les yeux, son regard n'était plus du tout moqueur, je l'ai rarement vu comme ça et il m'a soudainement tourné le dos.

M Regarde moi quand je te parle !…Alec !

C'est comme ça que ma journée a fini. Je suis rentrée chez moi, seule et j'enrage contre lui.

Je me suis mise en pyjama et je me suis couchée.

**Narrateur : Alec**

J'arrive enfin chez moi, je pose ma veste sur le fauteuil. J'enlève mes chaussures et je me dirige directement vers le frigo pour me servir un verre de whiskey.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil et j'attrape la télécommande pour allumer la télé.

Je suis énervé, j'en veux à Max ; j'aurais dû la remettre en place au lieu de ne rien faire, ras le bol de toujours tout encaisser de sa part ! Ras le bol de la laisser me traiter comme ça ! J'aurais du faire quelque chose.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'intéresser aux programmes et j'ai finalement laissé tomber ; quelques verres vont me faire du bien. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais mais rien n'y a fait.

Après avoir fini la bouteille, j'étais toujours aussi énervé et je décidais d'aller me coucher.

Nous étions au Crash et elle m'entraînait dehors, me tirant par la manche. Je me suis entendu lui dire la même chose que la fois précédente. Qu'est ce que je faisais là, pourquoi je me retrouvais avec Max en dehors du Crash, encore ?

_A Bon, Maxie, maintenant qu'on est dehors, que comptes tu faire de moi ?_

M Tais toi. Il paraît que t'as encore foiré, je croyais que c'était une simple mission « on entre on sort ? »

Jamais elle n'arrêtait, on avait déjà joué cette scène-là putain ! Respire Alec, reste calme Alec.

_A On est entrés, on est sortis. Mission accomplie. Rien à dire._

_M Mais vous avez été vus, ils savent que ce sont des transgéniques qui ont fait le coup !_

_A Max ; on était cagoulés, même s'ils sont compris que nous étions des transgéniques, de toute façon ils nous mettent tout sur le dos._

_M Mais c'est pas vrai !_

Elle m'a encore tapé et là, au lieu de tourner les talons, je lui ai rentré dedans. Ras le bol ! Elle m'a cherché, elle va me trouver. Je l'ai attrapée par la veste et je l'ai plaquée contre la porte d'entrée du Crash.

A Va falloir se calmer Max.

M Alec, lâche moi ! Je te préviens si tu continue je vais te…

A Botter les fesses. Oui, je sais, mais essaye avant.

M Alec !

A T'as du tempérament, tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant ? Te fermer ton claper !

M Tu…

Je l'ai coincée entre moi et la porte. J'ai vu ses yeux changer, de la peur ? Je ne lui ai pas laissé plus de temps, mes lèvres se sont écrasées sur les siennes. La surprise lui a fait entrouvrir les lèvres et c'est ce que j'attendais. J'ai pris complètement possession d'elle.

D'abord réticente, j'ai continué à l'embrasser, bataillant contre elle. J'ai desserré ma prise sur elle quand je l'ai finalement sentie répondre à mon baiser, doucement au début puis avec passion ensuite.

Mes mains ont lentement glissées sous son t-shirt lorsque j'ai senti ses mains s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

Entre-temps, nous nous étions lentement mais sûrement dirigés vers sa moto. Lorsqu'elle m'a poussé et que j'ai heurté sa ninja, je suis tombé à la renverse, l'entraînant avec moi pour finalement atterrir sur mon fauteuil chez moi.

Comment ça se fait ? Te pose pas de questions, ce rêve est trop bien, profite Alec.

Elle était à califourchon sur mes genoux. Elle a fait glisser sa veste par terre et sans m'en laisser le temps elle m'a délesté de mon t-shirt.

J'ai attrapé ses hanches pour les maintenir contre les miennes

Je la sentais gémir sous mes baisers tout en se frottant contre moi, n'en pouvant plus je me suis relevé, l'attrapant avec moi pour la conduire jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je sentais une certaine fièvre, une impatience dans sa façon de me déshabiller. Je me suis tout à coup souvenu qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit avec un homme depuis certainement une éternité et ça m'a fait me retenir, prendre mon temps, du moins autant qu'on peut face à un tempérament nommé Max. Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? C'est ton rêve après tout !

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était de sentir Max contre moi, mes mains glissant sur sa peau, effleurant la moindre parcelle de chair. Et là, ce n'était qu'un rêve mais j'avais l'impression que si ça avait été la réalité, ça aurait donné ça.

J'étais avide de ses baisers, elle était également douce dans mes bras, je voulais qu'elle soit comme ça avec moi. C'était quand même étrange, c'était mon rêve mais on aurait dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, je ne contrôlais pas ses réactions. Je m'en suis aperçu quand elle m'a doucement caressé l'avant bras, là où la balle était entrée et ressortie. Et elle s'est excusée _« Je suis désolée d'avoir tapé dessus tout à l'heure »_

Et ce que j'ai aimé par dessus tout c'est la façon dont elle a crié mon nom en basculant le bassin. Max Guevara criant mon nom, et pas celui de Logan Cale.

Lorsqu'elle s'est finalement laissée allée contre moi, je l'ai serrée un peu plus.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais je ne lui ai pas laissé ouvrir la bouche.

A Chut Max, reste là avec moi juste pour cette nuit.

Elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est calée dans mes bras et nous nous sommes endormis comme ça.

**Narrateur : Max**

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis chez moi ? C'était un rêve, pourquoi je m'étonne, je le savais. Tout le long de ce rêve je savais que je rêvais mais c'est comme si tout ce qui s'était passé était vrai, comme si c'était nous, mais des nous différents, moins compliqués. Je ressentais toutes ces choses et ça avait été…Waou !…Je me suis sentie rougir en y repensant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir réellement passé une nuit sauvage.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur l'oreiller, j'ai touché les draps, allez, debout ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, aussi agréable soit il. J'étais en mal d'amour, de contacts physiques, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, mais quand même avec Alec…N'y pense pas Max.

Je me suis rapidement levée, j'ai regardé le réveil, pour une fois j'allais être à l'heure au boulot.

J'ai pris une rapide douche ; lorsque j'en suis sortie de la salle de bain, Cindy venait d'arriver pour se changer avant de repartir.

M Alors OC, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

OC Oui, et toi après être parti du Crash, t'as fait quoi ?

M Je suis directement rentrée.

OC Regarde moi.

M Quoi ?

OC C'est quoi cette petite lueur ; qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

M Rien. Un café ?

OC Non, merci. Tu changes de conversation. Un mec, il y a un mec.

M Non, vraiment. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis rentrée seule, je me suis couchée seule et je me lève seule. Bon, vu que je suis prête, j'y vais.

Je sentais le regard de Cindy sur moi. A tout à l'heure.

Je suis arrivée à l'heure au travail, Normal m'a regardée d'une manière…

M T'habitue pas trop Normal, c'est un accident.

Je me suis dirigée vers mon casier pour poser mon sac.

N Bip, bip, bip ! Max secteur 3 !

M Oui.

Je n'étais pas moi, un truc clochait. D'habitude je l'aurais rembarré ou ignoré. Stop, arrête de réfléchir.

Je sortais lorsque j'ai croisé Alec.

Je me suis souvenue de la manière dont ça s'était terminé entre nous hier soir ; rien à voir avec mon rêve.

Il m'a fait un léger signe de la tête mais c'est tout, pas une parole, pas une blague, pas un sourire. Apparemment vu l'altercation de la veille, monsieur boudait. Tant mieux car en fait, vu mon rêve de cette nuit, ça m'aurait mis mal à l'aise de devoir le gérer aujourd'hui.

Je suis sortie et je ne l'ai pas revu avant la pause de midi. J'ai mangé avec Cindy et Sketchy. Alec lui a disparu, il est revenu un peu avant de reprendre.

OC Il va bien ?

M Je ne sais pas, il a l'air. Disons que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était hier soir. Nous avons eu une altercation. Bref ce matin monsieur ne m'a pas parlé.

OC Et Beau Gosse ! Ca va ?

A Bien sûr Cindy ma belle ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

OC Tu n'as pas mangé avec nous ce midi.

A Je t'ai manqué ?

M Ca va ?

A Tu le sais, je vais toujours Max. Bon, au boulot.

OC Il a l'air plutôt bien.

L'après midi est passée nettement plus lentement que la matinée. Son regard sur moi a peu à peu changé à chaque fois que nous nous croisions. Il avait un petit sourire.

Au début ça m'a soulagée, comment ça se fait ? Je m'en fiche qu'il m'en veuille, il le méritait mais apparemment il ne boudait plus et après…son regard me rappelait la nuit que nous avions partagé en rêve. Ca me dérangeait, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans ma tête. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, il fallait que je me retienne de ne pas m'énerver. La colère s'est ma réponse à beaucoup de chose mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me calme car sinon ça risquait d'éveiller les soupçons d'Alec. Et comme je ne me voyais pas l'affronter, j'ai tourné ma langue dans ma bouche un nombre de fois incalculable.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés au Crash ce soir là, comme d'habitude. J'ai regardé les gens autour de moi, tous ces couples danser, j'aurais aimé être à leur place. Ils étaient si insouciants…Etre une fille normale, avec son petit ami, sortir, m'amuser et aller danser, comme une fille normale. C'était trop demander ? Apparemment oui.

Alec n'est pas resté très longtemps, il est parti sur les coups de onze heures.

Je le regardais partir et puis je lui ai murmuré de bien soigner son bras. Je sais que lui seul m'a entendue.

Je me suis tout à coup sentie stupide, il n'était blessé que dans mon rêve. Si je commence à mélanger mes rêves et la réalité…J'ai bu une gorgée de bière et j'ai pensé à autre chose.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard j'ai commencé à bailler.

Cindy m'a regardée de travers.

OC Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais vue bailler En fait d'habitude tu ne dors pas, ça va ?

M Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai sommeil. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer.

OC T'es sûre ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

M Non, c'est bon. Bonne fin de soirée.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et je suis directement allée au lit.

Je m'étire, j'ai bien dormi mais je ne suis pas seule. Je tourne la tête, Alec. Je suis un peu tendue. Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Il dort encore et je sens son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi. Ca me fait bizarre. Je ne me suis jamais réveillée dans les bras de quelqu'un ; je ne suis jamais restée suffisamment longtemps. Il dort encore, c'est apparemment un réflexe involontaire et ça me fait sourire. Je le sens tout à coup se tendre à mes côtés, comme s'il attendait que je lui cries dessus et ça me déplait. Il est réveillé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il flippe mais je suppose qu'avec notre histoire commune, il ne pouvait que réagir de cette manière.

Je caresse doucement son épaule, comme pour le rassurer et j'essaye de me lever quand tout à coup je l'entends marmonner.

_« Arrête de bouger Max, c'est le week end, dors »_

Je me sentais bizarre car c'était bien. La situation ne me semblait pas étrange.

Bon dieu Max, tu es dans le lit d'Alec et tu trouves ça normal.

Il m'a embrassé l'épaule.

C'est un rêve, donc pas de panique. C'est mon rêve, un fantasme, autant en profiter, je ne vais pas lui crier dessus.

Je me cale un peu plus contre lui, il me caresse le dos, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps. Puis c'est là que je l'ai senti bouger.

A Max, t'as faim ?

M Oui, je suis affamée.

A Bouge pas, je reviens.

J'ai complètement ouvert les yeux, je me suis étirée et j'ai observé sa chambre d'un peu plus près. Un grand placard, le lit et une table de nuit.

Pas de babioles, plutôt spartiate. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand il est revenu avec un énorme plateau.

A Bouge pas, attention de ne rien renverser.

M Un petit dèj au lit ? Tu m'as apporté un petit dèj au lit ?

A J'avais dans l'idée de manger au lit et de se recoucher. Passer la journée au lit quoi.

M …

A A moins que tu aies autre chose à faire.

M Non, c'est très bien

Café, céréales, toasts, jus d'orange, œuf, bacon, parfait. Entre 2 bouchées, je l'ai regardé de plus près. Il a levé les yeux vers moi, je me suis tout à coup sentie mal. J'avais envie de lui dire.

M Je suis désolée pour hier soir.

A …

M T'avais raison, ce n'est pas grave, vous étiez cagoulés, personne n'a été reconnu.

A On oublie

M …Tu me surprends.

A Pourquoi ?

M Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

A Max, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais tu ne me connais pas.

M Si, je te connais, je sais que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens vraiment. Tu camoufles tout ça derrière ton fameux « ça va toujours » Je sais que tu es quelqu'un qui cache ses sentiments, je sais que tu as aimé Rachel. Je sais que Biggs est ton meilleur ami, je sais que tu t'entends incroyablement bien avec Mole. Je ne me l'explique d'ailleurs pas. Vous devez vous ressembler.

A Tu sais certaines choses.

M Je commence à lire à travers ta carapace. Dis moi des choses sur toi.

A Pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il a posé le plateau par terre et m'a roulé dessus, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Nous avons passé la journée au lit à nous envoyer en l'air.

Le sexe n'a jamais été aussi bon. C'était incroyable, il est infatigable.

Je suis dans la baignoire, éreintée. Je m'immerge complètement, c'est agréable d'avoir l'eau chaude à volonté. Lorsque je remonte, il est là, il sourit, je sais à quoi il pense.

A Tu me fais une petite place ?

**Narrateur : Alec**

Je me réveille, il est 9h30, grasse matinée, enfin le week end.

Il faut que j'arrête, mes rêves n'ont tourné qu'autour d'une chose ces derniers temps sexe et Max. Bien entendu les 2 ensembles. C'est perturbant mais si agréable…

Je m'étire, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'était vrai et tout à coup je sens mon dos tirer. Je me lève, direction la salle de bain. Une griffure. D'où ça sort ?

Dans mon rêve Max m'a griffé mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'y a aucune trace d'elle nulle part, elle n'est venue chez moi que quelques fois, jamais dans ma chambre, ni dans ma salle de bain.

Je ne sens son odeur nulle part, même pas sur moi, normal alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je trouve qu'il y a quand même des trucs étranges depuis quelques temps ; tout d'abord mes rêves, qui sont soit dit en passant d'une réalité déconcertante, Max qui me dit de soigner mon bras alors que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais blessé, même si je suppose que quelqu'un de TC l'a certainement informée. Tout ça bien entendu pas par gentillesse d'esprit mais seulement pour éviter qu'une mission future ne foire car j'aurais mal soigné mon bras et maintenant cette griffure dans mon dos…

Tout est très bizarre. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête Alec, des coïncidences, oui, c'est ça.

Je me suis rapidement habillé et je suis allé prendre un café chez Ned's. J'ai ensuite pris la direction de TC.

Je suis tombé sur Mole à peine étais je entré dans le QG.

Mol T'a mauvaise mine Alec.

A Mon Geko préféré, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir dès le matin.

Mol Il faut dormir la nuit au lieu de faire des folies de ton corps.

A Je suis très sage.

Mol C'est marrant, tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué en ce moment. Au fait, tu me dois encore une boite de cigares.

A Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

Mol Max m'a dit de te dire que dès que tu serais là il faudrait que tu récupères les inventaires en cours.

A Ouais, trop sympa. Tu peux m'appeler Dalton et Six ?

J'ai passé la fin de la matinée dans les inventaires et le reste a filé dans des opérations à préparer avec Dix et Mole. J'ai vaguement croisé Max, elle avait l'air un peu bizarre et je dois dire que moi même je n'étais pas spécialement à l'aise. Cette situation était étrange, il faudrait qu'on éclaircisse ça. Quand comment où, je ne sais pas mais il faudrait le faire.

J'attendais qu'une chose, aller au Crash et me détendre, boire un coup avec mes potes et ramener une fille. Les rêves ça va 2 minutes, aussi agréables soient ils mais bon, rien de mieux que la réalité.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'en ce moment je suis fatigué, d'habitude non, enfin des fois mais la plupart du temps non et là… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'on m'a injecté ?

On a passé la soirée au Crash à boire, à jouer au billard et je suis rentré tôt, et seul. Ca n'a d'ailleurs pas échappé à Cindy. Je n'ai pas spécialement fait d'effort. Je n'étais pas dedans, je pensais à ce qui se passait, à ce dont je rêvais, à Max. Je regardais tous ces gens…

J'ai également remarqué que « Mademoiselle je suis de mauvaise humeur » était justement un peu moins de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Prions pour que ça soit une nouvelle habitude.

**Narrateur : Max**

Alec vient juste de rentrer chez lui, c'est encore tôt et il est seul. C'est bizarre depuis 2 jours je le trouve différent. C'est également vrai que moi aussi je crois être différente avec lui. Moins garce, moins à l'aise, différente. Je commence à me dire que mes rêves me font perdre la boule. Pourquoi c'est si vrai, j'ai réellement l'impression de sentir ses mains sur moi, ses baisers ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est comme ça que doit vraiment être Alec ? Max tu es ridicule, est ce que le Simon dont est tombée amoureuse Rachel était comme le Alec de mes rêves ? Et surtout pourquoi je rêve de lui et moi et pas de Logan et moi ?

Ca me perturbe tellement que je ne suis pas allée voir Logan aujourd'hui, j'aurais été mal à l'aise. Je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait pas eu de mission pour moi. J'en avais marre de ses missions pour Le Veilleur. Je n'irai pas non plus chez Logan ce soir car je commence à être fatiguée. Ca aussi c'est bizarre, pourquoi je suis tant fatiguée ces derniers temps ? J'ai l'impression de ne jamais dormir, la journée je bosse et la nuit je mène une autre vie.

Si ça continue il va falloir que j'en parle à Kass. C'est peut être un effet secondaire au truc qu'ils nous ont éjecté.

La soirée se termine, Cindy rentre chez sa chérie, Sketchy est bourré alors je le ramène chez lui.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin chez moi, je suis harassée, ce n'est pas normal. Je tombe comme une masse à peine suis je dans mon lit.

Je suis devant mon miroir, je m'observe, c'est plutôt bien. Pourquoi je me prends la tête ? C'est Alec on va au Crash et puis personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Un dos nu, lacé, j'ai le nombril à l'air. Cindy entre dans ma chambre et elle me regarde avec les sourcils froncés.

OC Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

M Rien.

OC Tu crois que tu vas me la faire ? Tu as disparu la nuit dernière, aujourd'hui et là tu te pomponnes pour aller au Crash ? Il y a un mec. Tu as cassé avec Logan ?

M Non !

OC Vous avez l'antidote ? Plus de virus ?

M Non plus.

OC Alors ?

M Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. On y va ?

Lorsque nous sommes entrés au Crash, il était déjà là et il m'a remarquée à peine avions nous passé la porte.

La soirée s'est déroulée comme d'habitude, on a bien entendu fait attention à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Cindy. Je crois qu'on avait réussi jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille chanson pré impulsion passe. With or without you d'un groupe ayant un nom d'avion militaire… U2. Là il s'est levé, il m'a pris la main et il m'a conduite jusque sur la piste. J'avais vu Cindy ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il m'a conduite jusqu'au milieu de la piste puis il m'a serrée dans ses bras.

M Alec, je pensais que, enfin on en n'a pas parlé mais je croyais que l'on allait garder ça pour nous.

A J'aurais pas dû ?

Quand il m'a regardée en me posant cette question, tous mes doutes se sont envolés.

M Non, t'as eu raison.

A T'es belle…J'aime te voir le nombril à l'air.

Il m'a regardée et il m'a embrassée du bout des lèvres. J'ai calé ma tête au creux de son cou. Lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Cindy, j'y ai lu tellement d'interrogations. J'ai tourné la tête.

Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas réfléchir en le moment, je me sentais tellement bien.

M J'ai envie de rentrer avec toi.

A Ce que madame veux…

Nous sommes retournés à la table ; il ne m'avait pas lâché la main. On a pris nos vestes et nous sommes sortis sous le regard éberlué de Cindy.

Nous sommes lundi, début de semaine, retour au boulot, je n'ai pas envie de me lever, je veux rester au lit. C'est dingue, je préfère vivre ma vie quand je dors ; nul. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Il faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, OC ? Je ne sais pas si je peux, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Alec, je crois qu'on va éviter de se ridiculiser auprès de lui…Kass, on va attendre encore un peu. Bon, ne rien faire pour le moment.

Direction la salle de bain, une rapide douche et hop ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Un suçon à la base de ma nuque, ça ne devrait pas être là. Enfin, si, je m'en souviens, je l'ai senti la nuit dernière mais c'était un rêve. Ce n'est pas normal.

Si c'était la seule chose pas normale de ma vie…avoir une vie sexuelle très active quand je dors et surtout très satisfaisante…Bizarre.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

OC Max ! On va être en retard !

Je suis rapidement sortie et j'ai filé au boulot. Bien entendu j'ai subi les bip bip de Normal, j'ai fait ma journée et il a plut. Quand je dis que je n'aime pas ma vie. Lorsque je suis revenue entre midi et deux, je me suis directement dirigée vers les casiers.

J'ai ouvert le mien, j'ai regardé à droite puis à gauche, personne. J'ai descendu mon col et j'ai observé mon suçon dans le petit miroir accroché.

A Putain de merde !

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, il me regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'attendais une remarque sur le fait que j'ai un suçon mais il n'a rien dit. Il semblait vraiment, comment dire, sous le choc.

J'ai rapidement remonté mon col, j'ai claqué la porte de mon casier et je lui suis passé devant pour rejoindre OC.

Pourquoi avait il réagit comme ça ? Ca m'a troublée, tant et si bien que je n'ai pas spécialement parlé lors du repas. Alec n'était pas là, encore, tant mieux.

Cindy me regardait bizarrement, Sketchy s'est éloigné et tout à coup elle s'est avancée et a commencé à murmurer.

OC Max mon chou, est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Avec Alec peut être ?

Je crois que c'est là que j'ai recraché mon coca. J'ai regardé à gauche puis à droite.

M Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

OC Ton sommeil est agité en ce moment…

Je devais être toute rouge.

OC Je vais te poser une question, est ce que par hasard, le beau gosse t'aurais rendu visite dans ta chambre ces derniers temps ? La nuit par exemple…

M Non !!

Elle m'a alors regardée en rigolant.

OC Ca serait peut être bien qu'il le fasse non, parce que là…

N Bip bip bip ! On se bouge les feignasses ! Au boulot ! C'est l'heure, la pause est finie !

Je me suis levée et j'ai rapidement attrapé un paquet. J'ai passé le reste de la journée à cogiter et je n'ai revu ni Cindy ni Alec. J'étais perdue et lorsque Logan m'a téléphoné et j'ai décidé de rapidement aller le voir. Il fallait que je le voie, que tout redevienne comme avant, avant ces rêves, avant que je doute de moi, de lui, de mes sentiments.

Lorsque je suis entrée chez lui, il m'a regardée avec une chaleur…Je me suis sentie bien. Logan, l'homme que j'aime, l'homme de ma vie. Je me suis rapidement dirigée vers lui, oubliant ce foutu virus et c'est quand j'ai vu son air paniqué que ça m'est revenu. Le virus, on ne peut pas se toucher, j'ai stoppé net. Me sentant bête.

Je ne suis pas une fille normale, ayant une relation normale avec son petit ami. Petit ami…on n'est pas comme ça, je l'ai toujours répété, notamment à Alec, et là j'ai compris que c'était vrai. On n'a jamais atteint ce niveau de relation et on s'est enchaînés l'un à l'autre.

Je veux une vie normale, du moins autant que je puisse qualifier ma vie de normale.

M Logan, excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur. J'avais oublié.

L T'avais oublié ? Comment t'as pu oublier ? Ca ne va pas ?

M Non, je…

L Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

M Je veux une vie normale.

L On en aura une, après, c'est promis.

M Et si jamais…

L Garde confiance Max.

M Logan, je ne sais pas si je peux encore

L Max, s'il te plait.

M Je ne sais pas si je veux Logan.

Il m'a alors regardée d'une façon, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il m'avait perdue.

L Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

M Seulement dans mes rêves… En ce moment je rêve beaucoup d'une vie normale, d'une relation normale et mes rêves me donnent ça. Je veux pouvoir rêver.

L Je t'aime.

M Moi aussi je t'aime mais des fois ce n'est pas assez.

Je suis sortie et je me suis sentie soulagée. Je voulais aller me coucher, oublier et m'évader.

**Narrateur : Alec**

Lorsque j'ai vu le suçon de Max, j'ai eu un choc. Je lui ai fait un suçon à cet endroit là, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi a-t-elle mon suçon dans le cou ?

Il faut que je réfléchisse. J'ai prévenu Normal que je devais m'absenter pour le reste de l'après-midi. Bien entendu il a accepté que son « champion » prenne sa journée.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Est ce qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Max ? T'as raison Alec, tu veux qu'elle t'arrache les yeux ?

Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer. Est ce qu'elle vivait les mêmes rêves que moi ? Ca expliquerait ses marques et les miennes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, enfin une sorte de rêve enfin je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

J'ai du mal à me dire que Max et moi avons fait l'amour ; en fait on ne l'a jamais vraiment fait à proprement parler. Je me demande si jamais j'allais l'embrasser ce qu'elle ferait.

Tu t'emballes Alec, ce n'est que supposition.

Aussi bien la petite Maxie n'a pas été très sage, non, c'est pas son genre, elle est dramatiquement sage ; elle était peut être en chaleur, non, je l'aurais senti. Arrête de cogiter, je vais passer voir Joshua.

Je l'ai trouvé à TC en train de peindre, lorsqu'il m'a vu, il m'a seulement pris dans ses bras puis il m'a dit « Alec réfléchit trop, comme petit sœur » « Parler Max »

Lorsque je suis reparti, j'ai rapidement donné sa boite de cigares à Mole et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je parles à Max tôt ou tard. Pour le moment, je préférais tard.

On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de White depuis notre enlèvement. Disons qu'il y avait des bruits comme quoi il chercherait à nous retrouver tous les 2 mais ce n'était pas nouveau, ce qui l'était c'est qu'il nous voulait en vie. Non, c'est faux, il a toujours voulu Max en vie pour qu'elle lui dise où est son fils quand à moi, zip, ciao, asta la vista.

En attendant je suis rentré chez moi. Il était quasiment 19 heures quand j'ai fini par m'endormir.

On est lundi, Max est dans mes bras et il va falloir aller au boulot. On a passé un week-end très agréable. En fait, on ne s'est pas quittés.

A Max, debout.

M Alec…je n'ai pas envie. Si tu allais soudoyer Normal…Je pourrais peut être te fournir un costume de gladiateur…

A Tu vas me le payer.

Je lui ai roulé dessus pour la regarder, ses yeux brillaient, elle rigolait.

A Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends vraiment rigoler.

Elle s'est dégagée et elle s'est levée.

M Tu me rejoins sous la douche ?

Après une rapide séance dans la douche, nous nous sommes habillés et nous sommes allés au boulot. J'ai pris ma moto et elle a accepté que je nous conduise, c'est bien un rêve. Elle était détendue mais je me suis aperçu que plus on se rapprochait de Jam Pony plus elle semblait nerveuse, son corps se tendait contre le mien.

Quand nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés devant Jam Pony, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la détendre. J'allais entrer quand elle m'a arrêté.

M Alec, il faut que je te dise.

Je me suis dis à ce moment là qu'elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'on était ensemble, ça m'a déçu mais bon.

A J'ai compris. Tu préfères qu'on ne soit pas trop…

M Non…Viens on va être en retard.

Elle m'a rapidement repris la main et nous sommes entrés. Là, j'ai crois que tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous. J'ai senti sa main agripper un peu plus fermement la mienne. Après un silence gênant et des regards en coin, ça s'est passé.

La journée s'est déroulée comme d'habitude. Cindy a bien entendu traîné Max dans un coin pour parler entre filles tandis que Sketchy me demandait des conseils pour tomber les filles, car j'avais dû « dompter Max »

C'était comme les autres jours. Elle était plus douce mais pas question de grande démonstration d'affection en public.

Nous avons fait nos courses ensemble et elle m'a planté juste avant de finir pour régler un problème. J'ai donc effectué sa dernière course.

Lorsque l'on s'est retrouvés, elle avait l'air soulagée.

J'ai compris beaucoup plus tard quand on est rentrés chez elle.

M Alec, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

A Je n'aime pas spécialement ça.

M J'espère que tu vas aimer… J'ai rompu avec Logan.

Il est 6 heures, je suis réveillé. Logan et Max c'est fini ?

Il faut que j'éclaircisse ça. Un rapide café, une douche et direction TC. Dix voulait me montrer quelque chose et je désirais également parler à Joshua. Il faut que je sache si elle est toujours avec Logan ou si ce n'est vraiment qu'un rêve.

A Salut Dix, alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

D J'ai réussi à trouver d'anciens plans de TC et apparemment il y aurait une mine de choses qu'on n'a pas découverts, il suffit de creuser.

A Creuser ?

D Oui, des boumker. ??

A Ca pourrait être utile, ça permettrait de sécuriser certaines choses.

D C'est également ce que j'ai pensé. Au fait, toujours rien sur l'entrepôt où on vous a trouvés. White l'a loué 2 semaines avant et depuis plus rien mis à part les rumeurs que l'on connaissait déjà.

A Bon, on en reparle ce soir ? Je dois y aller.

Je me suis dirigé vers le mess. Joshua mangeait seul à une table.

A Josh, ça va ?

J Alec ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? P'tite sœur va bien ?

A Oui. Je voulais te demander mais il faut que ça reste entre nous. Est ce que Max et Logan sont toujours ensemble ?

J Non. P'tite sœur veut une vie normale. Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Comment Alec sait ?

A Je ne sais pas trop Josh. C'est bien ça le problème.

Je suis ensuite allé à Jam Pony. Max n'était pas encore là. Aujourd'hui j'allais lui parler, quitte à me faire étriper. J'ai bossé sans les voir de la matinée et à midi ce jour là, je suis allé manger avec elle, Cindy et Sketchy. Je n'avais pas mangé avec eux depuis une éternité.

On discutait lorsque je l'ai entendue fredonner. Je me suis concentré et c'est là que j'ai reconnu là chanson sur laquelle on avait dansé dans mon rêve.

Je l'ai regardée et quand elle a croisé mon regard, elle a arrêté de chanter et je l'ai vu rougir. Max qui rougit, décidément la vie est pleine de surprise.

Peut être que si je l'embrassais elle ne m'arracherait pas les yeux après tout.

N Bip bip bip, la pause est finie ! Au boulot ! Missy miss, secteur 3, mon champion secteur 6, Sketchy secteur 8, la fille de Sapho secteur 2 ! Allez ! Au boulot !

On ne s'est pas tellement croisés, on s'est tous retrouvés à 17h30 devant nos casiers. Je me suis approché des filles, elles papotaient. Je me suis glissé entre les 2, passant mes bras autour de leurs épaules.

A Alors les filles, ce soir au Crash pour faire la fête ? Je paie ma tournée.

S Tu paies ta tournée ?

A Exact Sketchy.

OC Tu ne vas pas rentrer avec les poules comme tu le fais depuis quelques temps déjà ?

A Non, vous pourrez profiter de moi autant que vous le voudrez.

OC Souviens toi qu'on est dans la même équipe.

A T'inquiètes pas. A ce soir.

Max n'avait rien dit, elle ne m'avait pas frappé et elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours dans mes bras et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Lorsque je les ai laissées, elle a eu l'air déçue. Tu rêves Alec. Si tu commences à imaginer des choses quand tu es éveillé.

Je suis rentré chez moi, réfléchissant, comment faire pour ce soir ?

**Narrateur : Max**

Nous sommes rentrées, Cindy me regarde bizarrement, je supporte la torture mais son regard sur moi c'est pire que tout.

M Stop ça suffit, je vais tout te dire.

J'ai vu son petit sourire. Comme par hasard elle avait remarqué que je n'avais pas bronché pendant qu'il avait son bras autour de mes épaules alors je lui ai tout raconté, ma rupture, mes rêves, mon suçon. Elle m'écoutait avec des yeux exorbités, j'ai d'ailleurs du lui montrer mon cou. J'ai bien vu qu'elle était un peu blessée que je ne me sois pas confiée à elle mais elle ne m'a rien dit.

OC Alors t'avais l'impression que c'était vrai, tu ressentais tout.

M Exactement.

OC Et, c'était comment ?

M …L'expérience la plus satisfaisante que je connaisse. Ah il peut se vanter d'être un coup d'enfer au lit. Disons que si le rêve est à moitié aussi bon que la réalité…

OC Tu lui donnes enfin du crédit pour quelque chose.

M Je sais, je n'ai pas été juste avec lui…mais il n'y avait pas que ça, c'était plus que du sexe…il y avait des sentiments. C'était un autre Alec, je me demande maintenant lequel est le vrai.

OC Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

M Je ne sais pas, ce n'était que des rêves.

OC J'ai observé le beau gosse, je dois dire qu'il te regarde d'une drôle de manière depuis ces derniers jours.

M …Ah bon, tu crois ? J'ai rien vu.

OC J'en suis sûre et puis t'as vu qu'il n'était pas rentré avec une fille depuis une éternité.

M Peut être que t'as raison.

OC Bien sûr que j'ai raison ; en tout cas, il faudra que t'aille voir un toubib pour cette histoire, ce n'est pas normal. Parle en avec Alec.

Nous nous sommes préparées, j'ai cherché ce top que je portais dans mon rêve. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Après l'avoir trouvé et m'être pomponnée, Cindy et moi sommes allées au Crash.

On entrait lorsque j'ai senti son regard sur moi. Nous l'avons rejoint, il était avec Sketchy.

S Wao Max !

A Mesdames vous êtes en beauté.

M Gardes ta salive le tombeur.

Il m'a regardée dans les yeux et il a vu qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté mais plutôt une lueur malicieuse. Il n'a rien rajouté.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre table habituelle et nous avons passés une bonne soirée. Je regardais Alec et c'est vrai qu'il était différent de d'habitude.

Nous venions de finir une partie de billard lorsqu'il a rapidement disparu dans la foule. Quand il est revenu, le DJ passa une autre chanson.

Il m'a guidée vers la piste sous le regard surpris de Sketchy et celui amusé d'OC. Je l'ai laissé m'entraîner. C'était la chanson de mon rêve.

M Alec…Cette chanson, comment tu la connais ?

A C'est notre chanson Max.

Elle m'a regardé avec des yeux exorbités.

M Co…Comment ?

A Tu rêves en ce moment ? On apprend plein de choses dans les rêves.

M Qui t'en a parlé ? Comment tu sais ?

A On était 2 à participer Max.

Elle a tout à coup rougi et a tenté de se dégager, mais je l'ai serrée un peu plus dans mes bras. Je la regardais dans les yeux.

A 2 secondes Max, donnes moi 2 secondes.

M D'accord.

A Depuis qu'on est ressortis de ce hangar, je fais des rêves, plus que réalistes.

Elle a encore essayé de s'enfuir mais j'ai continué à danser, sécurisant ses bras au cas ou elle me ferait un coup en traître.

A Calme toi sinon tu n'auras plus jamais de petit déjeuner au lit.

M Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je désire prendre mon petit déjeuner au lit avec toi ?

A Ta tenue Max, je me souviens parfaitement que tu portais déjà ce petit top rien que pour moi.

Elle ne semblait plus être aussi belliqueuse alors j'ai relâché la pression.

A Et je suis désolé pour le suçon.

Elle n'a rien dit, elle semblait s'être détendue. Je lui ai embrassé la tempe et elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai alors lâché ses bras et elle les a passé autour de ma taille.

Ce revirement été inespéré mais je n'allais pas me plaindre.

M Rentrons.

A Chez toi ou chez moi.

M Vu que tu ne sais pas comment est ma chambre…

A Cindy ne va rien dire ?

M Elle va seulement remarquer que pour une fois tu ne rentres pas seul.

Il m'a pris la main et nous avons rejoint les autres à notre table.

A Désolé mais je rentre.

S Déjà ?

A Il est 1 heure et puis…

OC Bonne nuit tous les 2.

Nous sommes rapidement sortis. A peine était on dehors qu'il se retourna vers moi.

A J'avais envie de faire ça depuis une éternité.

Il m'a attrapé la tête entre ses mains et m'a embrassée. Il m'a surprise, en fait pas tant que ça car j'attendais ce baiser avec impatience. C'était mieux que dans mes rêves, je ne croyais pas que ça aurait put l'être mais, en l'occurrence, c'était le cas.

Je le voulais tellement que je lui aurais fait l'amour contre ce mur. Mes lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes et son corps était aimanté au mien. C'est ainsi que nous avons doucement bougé vers un lieu un peu plus éloigné, plus sombre.

C'est à ce moment là que nous avons été interrompu par une voix bien connue.

W Déployez vous ! Je veux 452 et 494 ! Et je les veux en vie !

? Oui m'sieur !

W Otto ! Combien de temps la toxine dure t elle?

O 7 jours monsieur. Etes vous sûr que les sources sont fiables pour le lieu ? Vu les effets secondaires, ils doivent être fatigués. Leur corps est soumis au double d'effort.

W S'ils n'avaient pas été si incompétents en les laissant s'enfuir ! Il me les faut, c'est compris ? Je veux savoir ce que ces dégénérés ont dans la tête ! Je saurai où est mon fils !

O Nous les récupèrerons.

W Oui. Si on m'avait injecté cette toxine comme je l'avais dit…Allez, bougez !

Ils ont investi le Crash et ont fouillé les alentours. Nous sommes restés dans le noir une bonne heure pour vérifier qu'il n'allait rien se passer de fâcheux pour Cindy ou Sketch. Il me surprenait, une seconde avant il m'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et après le voilà si sérieux, complètement dans la mission. Je venais de découvrir une autre de ses facettes ; en une semaine, j'en avais plus appris sur le vrai Alec que durant ces quelques mois. J'aimais cet Alec, je l'aimais beaucoup.

Lorsqu'ils sont finalement repartis, on est sortis de notre coin.

A Ca explique beaucoup de choses.

M Ils nous ont injecté ça pour pouvoir s'introduire dans nos têtes durant nos rêves. Il faudrait aller en parler à TC.

A Je suppose que tu nous y conduits.

M Tu comptais y aller maintenant ? Je me suis dit que de toute façon ça allait prendre fin d'ici à quelques jours alors pendant ce temps on pourrait garder profil bas.

A Max qui a des idées coquines. J'te suis ou tu veux.

Je l'ai entraîné vers ma moto et nous avons pris la direction de mon appartement. Le trajet a été une torture ; il était collé à moi, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, ses baisers, ses mains glissant sur mon ventre. J'avais terriblement envie de le toucher mais il fallait que je conduise. J'ai finalement pris la direction de TC, c'était bien plus près et je ne pourrais pas tenir encore très longtemps. A peine la moto était-elle arrêtée que j'en descendais, me retournant pour voir Alec qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

A Max, je croyais qu'on irait à TC demain… Je vois, Max la sérieuse est de retour.

M Non, Max n'en pouvait plus et sachant que TC était plus près, j'ai pris la décision de faire au plus court. On donnera l'info demain comme prévu.

**Narrateur : Alec**

J'étais descendu de sa moto. Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle me sautait dessus au sens propre du terme. Je suis restée un peu bête, Max dans mes bras, accrochée à mon cou.

M Alec, tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

A Impatiente en plus.

M Si c'est à moitié aussi bon que dans mes rêves, tu parles !

A Ce que femme veut… _Merci Blue Lady._

Fin


End file.
